


Scenes from the Schneiderverse

by mlle_imandeus



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), Victorious
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle_imandeus/pseuds/mlle_imandeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a general folder for my drabbles of the schneiderverse. mostly Sam & Cat and Victorious. But I will post it here if I do something with either of the Shay sibs. They will run the gamut of ratings and genres. I will tag the porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steampunk Dildos /Jori/

Prompt:

Jori AU in the Roman Empire with sentient time-travelling artificially intelligent steampunk dildos that love their job. And female gladiator competitions. And Neptune makes Robbie shit his pants.

As I moaned my climax into my lady's mouth and she into mine the wind stopped and we were clearly once again stationary in time. My Tori lay gasping and quivering in my arms the aftermath of her pleasure working its way through her muscles. "My lovely and loving Miss West. That first day when you told me you had discovered a way to harness the etheric field in a woman's passion that might otherwise create life and channel it in any number of near impossible tasks I was skeptical but excited. When you told me you could build a machine that would not only pleasure us simultaneously but but would use the power created thereby to propel us through the chronosphere. I was overjoyed to try it. And it worked in both the tasks it was intended for. Worked more than adequately in each. But ever since it was damaged and repaired in the year 2893 it has not only worked better but it is more responsive it is almost like it can sense my bodies desires and satisfy them. As if the machine understood what we want from it and wanted to please us. If such was not impossible I would almost say it seems sentient and like it enjoyed the use we put it too."

"My lady, my love," I replied. "That is patently impossible. But I have to tell you anecdotally, I feel it too. I know exactly what you mean."

She looked around us. We seemed to have materialized in a large storage room of some kind like the ancient counterpart of a garage. there was a wheel-less chariot along with several wooden frames showing weaponry. there were multiple large reed mats everywhere and tools of different types. I could see a forge on one wall that was not kindled at present but clearly would be on a day when work was being done inside.

As Lady Tori released me from her arms and began to disengage herself from the phallic piston that had nestled within her and I did the same with my own. She said, "I'm twice glad we didn't appear in a public square again but if Id know we'd have such privacy I would have ridden nude to thoroughly enjoy our embrace."

I looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "We could skin down now and continue." I drawled.

"Tempting though it is to be wrapped in your loving arms and legs, this workroom is disused at present, but not for long enough to have any dust on surfaces. So I suggest we thank our stars, render ourselves entirely presentable and exit to explore. We're sometime in the Roman Empire, correct?"

"The 210's CE at a guess. The destination dial is not as precise as I'd like but I would say we can be fairly certain."

At my lover's suggestion we stripped down to our chemises and used the cleanest of the tan homespun sheets that lay and hung everywhere to approximate local garb, then we went out to seek the master or mistress of the house.

We found ourselves in one of the outbuildings of an impressive estate. There was quite a bit of noise coming from the center of the property and so we walked toward it.

There seemed to be a walled courtyard in the center. With the grunts of effort and clash of metal I would assume we were about to either enter a gladiators training ground, or an actual tournament.

I became all the more certain when we found the gate and as we approached it heard someone shout. "First blood to Sampuckett of Gaul."

As we entered the stadium a good looking and muscular blonde amazon was clasping forearms with a dark skinned warrior woman of surprising height in a Roman handshake.

No one seemed to notice us as we came through now that the fight was over everyone seemed to be looking the other direction where two well dressed men argued. One I could tell by the voice was the one who had called the end of the bout but the other was taller far more handsome, and fairly radiated etheric energy.

"I love you. I honor you. You are the god of both the seas and my heart." The lesser man said. "But we are on the driest of lands. In my demesnes. Where I, Robbishapirus, am god. You have no power here."

"Oh, my sweet stupid boy. I have power everywhere upon this earth. At my command the sea will rise up and find me, even here. I could dry your well to dust with the merest motion of my hand. But your insolence demands a more personal toll. Everything that is yours is mine. Because you are mine. My pet, my pride, my property. And I can call the very water from your body, by whichever exit I choose. From sweat pouring from your body like rain to this-"

With a motion the greater man touched his lesser pet so gently on the stomach. There was a bubbling gurgle so loud I heard it clearly across the stadium and suddenly a brownish flood soaked the back of his robe, his legs, and the sand between his feet.


	2. Joriversary

Prompt:  
Tori tries to plan the perfect datenight for their first anniversary but everything goes wrong.

 

I looked down at my sweet perfect Jade in a hospital bed and it broke my heart. Figuratively, not like her leg, that had been broken literally.

It just goes to show. I try to give her a perfect anniversary and I give her a day full of nonsense and a broken leg.

I should have known to be extra careful when I got a big bouquet of bush daisies this morning. Jade had written an order for the mixed lover's bouquet but had written 'no bush daisies' fifteen times on the order form. So, 'mixed lovers bouquet' is written once, 'bush daisies' is written fifteen times. Yes, that is with 'no' in front of it and any number of threats after it. Still I can see where the mistake was made. As my lady love is so fond of saying, people are idiots.

So I sneezed about a hundred times into her special anniversary breakfast i was making and then had to throw it away. It turned out the plenty of ingredients i could have sworn I had turned out to be none. And while I was ransacking the kitchen for something special I could make the Benadryl I took to deal with the bush daisies knocked me out. I sat down at the table for 'just a minute' and the next thing I knew I was waking up in a clean kitchen, alone.

So Jade got no breakfast, had to clean up a mess, had to get rid of the bush daisies HazMat style, (since i just dropped them in the kitchen trash and if even a molecule of pollen got on me I would inflate into a blotchy beach ball full of mucus). And she didn't even get a kiss goodbye.

I knew she had a big audition, so I would just go get her favorite cherry fritters and her favorite Sumatran coffee and surprise her at the audition.

I was just glad my parents had insisted I get my license before I moved out, then had given me a car. Especially since they had offered to get me a new car if i took Trina with me on spring break and Id refused so the little ten year old compact was a great compromise. A car one tenth the value but no Trina on spring break.

I knew she was auditioning at a little bungalow in West Hollywood. It belonged to the director who was big enough to demand everyone come to him. Which meant big enough to be a career maker even if he was still just an indie darling who still lived in a small, but i'm sure adorable bungalow in West Hollywood.

So I picked up the cherry fritters and drove crosstown to get the right coffee. Then they were out of the Sumatran so I had to go crosstown another way to get it. This burned enough time that i was starting to hit lunch rush traffic. So i knew i wasn't going to get there in time. I figured if her car was still there i would wait and if not I would text her and see if we could connect.

When I pulled up I could see her in the front room. As I eased to a stop I not only saw the light of my life i saw another window on the side. It was a corner lot so i figured id slip around the corner, park, and maybe be able to sneak up to the side window and- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-.

When I turned the car off it triggered the horn. And i don't mean it beeped the horn. I mean it triggered the horn to deliver one solid honk that showed no sign of ending, maybe ever. I don't know how it was even working. Id just turned the key off. It shouldn't be getting any power.

So I was parked outside of Jade's audition. Her audition in the livingroom/studio of a very important director and I had my special emergency klaxon horn, that my dad had installed special because he worried about me, honking at over a hundred decibels outside the open window.

And the whole reason alarms work is they draw a lot of attention while paralyzing the criminal and triggering their panic instinct with unbearably loud noise. Exactly what was happening to me now.

It took a few minutes for me to get even the presence of mind to try to detach the battery. So I was getting the little tool box out of the trunk. The hood was open. The director was now on the lawn and I got the battery cable off the terminal just in time to hear the director who has been shouting orders for a solid minute, scream in a voice pitched to carry over the noise that was strong as a blow in the sudden silence. "Can't you even detach a simple wire, you stupid cunt!?"

Jade was on the lawn too, and heard it just as clear as I did. She was a bit behind him and to the side so he didn't see her face go flat and cold, in an instant, like a death mask dropping down.

Her hand went back and she slapped him hard enough his head snapped to the side and his teeth slammed together with and audible clack. Luckily they missed his tongue, mostly. He was spitting blood from where they caught the edge of the skin but its not like he bit a piece off.

He turned and started screaming at her. She didn't even react she just held up one finger in the international 'one moment' sign. Called my dad and told him to send a tow truck to get my car, knowing that he could fix it where the impound team would pick up my car, fix it in the motor pool if they could and give it back.

Then she took my elbow and began steering me toward her car. The director started yelling again when he realized 'one moment was not going to end when the phone call did.

She ignored him completely.

Right around the time she realized she was blocked in and asked me to drive while she directed me he gave up and stormed inside.

So she was standing behind and directing me. The problem was Jade had gotten the cutest little MG. but it still had the reversed controls of it's British creation. It also idled fast. so when she said to be very careful and very slow. She told me to not even use the gas, just take my foot off the brake. But when i took my foot off the brake the natural idle took it, it jerked a little traveling much faster than it should have with nothing on the gas. So I panicked and slammed my foot down where I thought the brake was, gunned the engine and ran Jade over.


	3. Watching the Vega Sisters ToriTrinaCat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Sex

Prompt:  
Vegacest with Cat secretly watching and masturbating. Maybe from Cat's POV?

Warning: Incest Porn!

I'd heard the rumors. Everyone has. So when Tori's parents went away for the weekend and I was staying overnight I was secretly watching for some sign.

Nothing, I saw nothing that seemed strange. Then Tori woke me up in the middle of the night, sneaking out. So I followed her.

I was glad I did when she stopped at Trina's room and walked in.

Trina met her at the door, naked and grabbed her off her feet, flopping backward into a recliner she had in the corner and pulling her sister into her lap. "Come tell big sister what you need," She said.

Tori laughed and said. "You know what your little sister always needs?"

Trina chuckled. "I don't know whether that's adorable or sick, Tori. But I'm going to go with I've got better uses for your mouth than talking."

Trina continued to kiss her sister. Running her fingers through her hair as her other hand possessively wrapped around the back of her neck. The kissing itself was also far from gentle as Trina's lips parted and her tongue pushed out to explore Tori's mouth.

Trina's hands became bolder before my eyes as they began to grope Tori. Grabbing and squeezing her sister's boobs and bottom almost frantically. Tori began to grind her herself slowly into Trina's lap. Her own hands cupping Trina's full firm tits squezzing and pulling lightly on her nipples

Trina impatient and filled with lust had pulled Toris nightgown open. Kissing Tori's small perfect breasts and sucking on her tiny chocolate mini-kiss nipples. The tip of her tongue reaching down as far as she could ,Trina licked from just above Tori's belly button to her caramel marshmallow puff boobs.

I started to squeeze my own tinier but more adorable puffs. Then one hand reaching down and sliding into my pajama bottoms finding my already slippy hot slit, Just cupping and squeezing it to start.

Tori leaned in and began sucking and kissing Trina's neck as she ground on her. First on one side then when Trina went for the other boob Tori would sit back pushing them forward, then kissing on the other side. Trina pushed the top half of Tori's nightgown off so it pooled at her waist.

I slipped my middle finger just a little inside, to the first knuckle. Tickling my pussy with the fingertip.

The girls took turns suckling at each others boobies but I guess Trina couldn't bear it and she got up, not quite lifting tori completely, but lifting her partially and turning, putting her on the chair where she was.

She turned Tori and placed her back on the chair facing the back with her hands on the top of the chair, kind of like on her hands and knees. Trina pulled Tori's nightgown off completely.

As I watched Trina come in from behind Tori, as she knelt there on the chair, I slid my finger inside completely. I was willing to commit a little more to playing along while watching them because the chair had rotated a quarter turn in the shift and while I wasnt in the perfect viewing spot, I was in a good place as long as no one opened the door suddenly.

Trina's hands gripped Tori's hips bringing her soft hairless slit toward her mouth. Kissing her plump lips, already glossed with excitement. Then she skated the tip of her tongue over, kissing gently before going harder and deeper with her exploring tongue. Moaning softly in the back of her throat with the pleasure of tasting her sister's sweetness. Tasting her and clearly taking as much pleasure as she gave.

Tori moaned and called out as Trina fully made out with her pussy. A simple strategy but not one I could say I would have thought of. Her tongue lapping at Tori's smooth soft lips and tongueing the slick walls of her - i dont know. what my nasty brother would call her sopping fuckhole. Consensual incest is a whole different world.

Tori's pleasure juices dewing up on the walls only to be licked away by Trina's tongue. Before Trina moved her tongue back to tickle teasingly at the entrance to her sister's puckered pink bottomhole.

As Trina seemed commited to this new tongue placement and began to finger her sister I started fingering myself with two, and the thumb of the other hand rimming my butthole with a sensation that is totally new but I could definitely get used to. Tori moaned and pushed back against Trina's exploring tongue and fingers.

As I slipped my thumb inside to mimic Trina's eager and inserted tongue, I felt my first orgasm of the night that had been building suddenly crest and release.. Luckily Tori had the same idea so her moans more than covered my heavy breathing as I rode it out.


	4. Hide the Pinata (Puckentine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puckentine

Prompt: Pairing of your choice,must use the quote "Help me hide this body" and use the word "pinata". Good luck!

 

"You have to help me hide this body." Sam said, when I came to the window. She had a tweenie looking girl over her shoulder.

"Is that-?" I began.

"Ellie? Yes I didn't like her smart mouth. and we need to feast tonight anyway. But I don't want the rest of the pack trying to steal our meat. I got her for us, not for everyone." Sam had joined our pack about five months before. she was far and away the best hunter, but she was not much for sharing. Except with me. She was willing to share with me the first night. Well the first moon.

She just said, 'C'mon kid, you're with me." And Changed, trotting off into the forest.

She'd run down a deer in less than fifteen minutes. she could have easily brought it down but she just herded it over so I could chase it.

Then when I didn't want to kill it she dispatched it quickly and never made me feel silly over being too softhearted for a hunter. After that we always hunted together.

Sam never quite fit in. She was the best hunter, but not really a pack-player. she knew we needed her and she didn't need us, except for me and that was more emotional, there was nothing physically she needed from anyone.

After she asked me to be her mate, she made a bit of an effort. I know the only reason she did not challenge my Nona for Alpha position was because of me. Instead she stepped into Beta and dealt with every challenge to Nona before she'd even caught their scent.

But that was it. Being Nona's champion without her knowledge and not demanding first blood when Dice or Goomer stepped out of line. But she not only had no interest in being, she made sure everyone knew how she felt. Anyone caught sniffing her while in wolfskin would get a sharp nip, Except me of course. And if they tried when we walked hairless she would push them away saying, "Hey, not a sniffer. Not a sniffer."

She knew it made me sad that she had not assimilated into our pack even after six months but she didn't care enough. She told me she'd try something if i had any ideas but she wasn't burning her brainpower on it.

And as I watched her carry Ellie through the shadows looking for a place to hide our meat, I thought of something.

"There's not really much meat on her. Lot less than a deer." I said.

"Yeah, so?" Sam replied.

"Well you know how special long pork is. Usually its only Alphas that are even allowed to hunt humans. I know that you don't care, and that might even be part of the fun with you but if you weren't already Alpha in all but name Nona would blood you for your insolence." I expanded.

"I know." She said.

We walked along in silence for a bit, then I said what I'd been easing into. "I just think it would be really nice if you shared. Like maybe that game you used to play with your old pack up in Seattle."

"Katana pinata?" Sam asked. "Where we hang the meat and take turns putting on a blindfold and slicing with a sword trying to open the sweetbox and spill all the tasty organs to the ground." She paused catching my thought. "I guess I could do that if you wanted me too. but I want first swing."


	5. Trina & Trina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Graphic sex!

Prompt:

Trina Vega travels 4 hours into the future, meets her future self, and she loves herself so much that the two Trinas end up making love, then the original travels back to the present knowing that four hours later she will experience the same encounter from the opposite perspective.

I wasn't surprised when I found a genie. I was more surprised that it had taken so long. I had been looking for years in old oil lamps and then one day I heard traditionally they are just as likely to be found in rings so I started cruising thrift stores and junk shops. I didn't bother with antiques stores because I'd heard Djinn were always to be found in simple and unassuming objects.

I also used to believe that you had to own the object. Which means i bought a lot of junk before I heard that Djinn had a very simple idea of ownership if you were holding it when you released them it was yours as far as they were concerned. So then I would always nonchalantly give it a rub. Which meant a lot of my time was still taken up with trying, but my room did not grow anymore cluttered.

The ring that finally worked, I almost didn't even try. It was a blue green wavy frosted material that looked like beach glass. I almost thought it was just a piece of trash that coincidentally has the dimensions of something real. It had a thickness to it but if it was the top of a bottle that had been broken off and worn smooth, it might have the same thickness and raised wave if the threads the cap had screwed onto had worn away partially. i knew for sure that I had seen bottles that were both up to twice as thick at the rim and had threads on top of that.

Either way it was being sold with beach glass jewelry on the Santa Monica Pier and I bought it because it fit and I actually liked it. sort of like the sea with sea green for the most part but faded to white at the top of some of the ridges, like seafoam.

I didn't even genie rub it I just put a little water on it and rubbed to see if the white at the wave tips would come off.

And suddenly I was facing a little brown djinni. She looked about my age even if she was probably ten thousand years old. She was dressed more like Princess Jasmine than I Dream of Jeannie. and not even palace Princess Jasmine. sort of like Princess Jasmine's streetrat disguise but made out of the fine materials of her palace garb. Which actually is how she would likely really look; because where would a sheltered princess even get rough homespun clothes? But she could wrap and layer her fine silks into a beggar costume that might pass muster at night if not looked at too closely.

She actually looked a lot like Cat Valentine, but more Jewy. She looked very Jewy. Especially since she had to be Arabic, almost by definition.

I asked her. I said no offense, but I think it seemed like she took offense though.

Then she only offers me one wish. One. Im certainly not gonna say that it was interesting how she looked so Jewy and then can't even manage the normal three wishes everyone else gets. Cause thats racist and I'm no bigot.

So we bargained back and forth, but she wouldn't see reason and I would rather have one wish then no wishes. and Id still have the ring and i was medium sure that i could get at least the real Cat and maybe even my sister to borrow the ring and use their one wish for me.

"I want to go into the future to exactly when I meet the love of my life." I said.

"Time travel is a messy business, Miss." I liked that she called me Miss at least. Though I'd trade it in a second for a fair number of wishes.

"Are you saying you can't do it?" I asked. Not really surprised that she'd try to wheedle out of it.

I can do it. But even though going to the future is safer than the past, it has some unique dangers." She said.

"I don't care its what I want." I replied.

"Like if you accidentally or intentionally meet yourself that could cause any number of issues from the possibility that you would just absorb into them. You could lock a time paradox where you just relive the time between now and when you depart to the future and when you meet them forever. It could even be a matter antimatter situation and the two of you touching could blow you both up with the power of a nuclear bomb." She continued.

"That is not going to happen. Just do it."

"You've apparently already met the love of your life and with interact with them any number of times in the future."

"Send me to a time it is only us. So there is no possibility I will talk to the wrong person and waste my wish."

"Okay." She said and suddenly I was outside my front door, my watch said six o'clock, but the door was locked and I didn't have my key.

I rang the doorbell. There was no answer. We were burning daylight for me to meet the love of my life. So I leaned on the doorbell.

It still took maybe five minutes but just when i thought maybe the locksmith I call will be the love of my life when I heard someone shouting through the door.

I never get one single moment to relax with my thoughts without someone asking something of me. I'm sorry but I have no more left to-"

Then all in a moment I was looking into my own face. Realizing that i always knew I was the prettiest girl I've seen but I was the most appealing in every way. And I knew 'relaxing with my thoughts was my code phrase so no one knew I was masturbating.

That was the last bit that pushed me over the edge

I took her...my face in my hands and kissed her. hard and deep and long. Then as I backed her up into the living room still kissing her hard.

I opened her robe. "You're naked." I whispered.

She looked understandably shocked then replied. "You're me."

"and you're lucky I am if you're going to answer the door in a robe with nothing underneath." I said.

"Don't get stern when you are clearly happy with what I'm wearing." she said, cuddling closer.

I began to rub her with two fingers. Slipping my other hand around to the back of her head as I gave myself over to the kiss again.

I was surprised certainly, being the love of my own life, and was a bit shocked by what a nice, heart thudding, panty dampening, surprise it was.

I pulled my fingers away and sniffed them quickly before sticking them in my mouth. They had a tangy sweetness that was both delicious and an incredible turn on. I had a lot to look forward to, she was just starting to get slippery.

I took my fingers out wet from my mouth and reached back to her. This time sliding easily between her luscious lips. I pushed her back against the chair which pushed her hips forward onto my hand as I continued to slide my fingers between her lips slick sexy lips. Stroking her perfect sensitive flesh with my slick fingers as well as special attention on her clit. I kissed her then I pushed her back onto the couch.

Hungrily, I took her lips and tongue and mouth as I leaned over. Possessively, almost but who could I possess more than myself.

I felt so incredibly lucky. But also I knew I deserved this like no one did. I got to kiss and touch this amazing perfect girl because I was just as amazing. I had to be, by definition.

That's kind of what was running through my head, not that thought out and complete.

It was bits of that mixed with a whole lot of passionate fleshy hunger. And her lips and tongue were like a drug to me.

Once I'd allowed my fingers inside her I had to sink my fingers to the hilt. I had to feel her gripping me there, so warm and wet and smooth.

Apparently my kegel clenches were paying off because even with one finger i could feel her bear down tight enough to give me a little pressure. With the second in there I could almost grab me.

Then she started moaning into my mouth as I fingered her. Which turned me on to no end. Then it occurred to me actually being able to lick up her sticky slippy sweetness and after enjoying her next cries of ecstasy moaned into my mouth, I began to kiss down.

Until I finally reached my prize, licking between those welcoming lips. I'd tasted myself before and it was amazingly delicious. But licking my sweet juices from the source that was a new kind of special and magic.

My soft, relaxed hands flopped on top of my head like I was trying to direct me but was so boneless with pleasure I couldn't do it. I/she groaned long and low with her/my first sweet release.

Apparently those kisses got her going even more than me.

I licked up along the opening and around. Tasting and exploring her. Kissing my fleshy pouty lips as I ventured still deeper with my tongue.

Licking, kissing, sucking at her. My hands stroking the skin of her thighs and tummy.

I wrapped my arms around her thighs and squeezed, hugging her as I kissed her so thoroughly and honestly with such amazing need.

Need I keenly felt. Need for her taste and her scent. Need for the unique feel of this flesh on my tongue.

But it was all stemming from a greater need. My general need for her. Some how my natural affection and respect for myself was added to and intensified with this other me this perfected self before me. In every way possible to need a person, I needed her.

I needed her beauty lighting my life.

Somehow I suddenly fit even more perfectly within my life. Felt all the more blessed and special than I had always known I was. And I know she felt the same way.

Then I realised my sweet double seemed to be enjoying a little cum. She wasn't thrashing around, but her breathing was getting loud and her adorable moans had picked up just a bit of an edge. She panted, gasped, and moaned as I kissed and licked her perfect, pretty, pouty, plump, pussy.

I brought my hands into play, spreading her open, then turning to the side a bit, licking my fingers and sliding them in.

Spreading them apart once they were in there. Opening her deep so I could really push my mouth and tongue in and lick inside. Moving my head a bit each way licking and sucking on one side then the other. One slippery yummy pussy lip at a time.

Penetrating her with my thrusting fingers as I licked my way up to her firm slick clit, poking out and wanting attention. That I was all too happy to give.

I loved kissing, licking and sucking on her small slick bump. Id never thought of myself as this gay, I would have called myself only 10% bi, but this felt so right and real and perfect.

I was mostly enjoying the feel of her, and of the moment. This was a new and crazy experience I could never have imagined.

Although of course I was trying to make her cum again as well. As she was coming up over the crest of number three, her hands entwined deep in my hair.

I pulled back; licked around the outside of her. Lapping up the juices that were starting to leak out around my fingers. I ran my tongue down my finger lying flat at the entrance then added the third to the two already working inside her.

Her moans became louder and her breathing heavier. Then I pressed down with my tongue on her clit; licking harder, and shifted my three fingers to begin stroking the roof of her in a come hither gesture rather than my earlier thrusting.

I upped the tempo a bit and continued to make love to her with my mouth and fingers.

In and out with my fingers. While I went up and down and around with my mouth.

I could feel a certain heaviness inside myself. Just the taste and feel and smell of her was turning me on to the point I was almost ready to cum myself. With myself too, I guess.

Both hands were clenched together and stuffed in her mouth I think she was even biting them as they muffled her screams of ecstasy. Of course I knew how to do it exactly how I liked.

Then both hands came down as her yells softened to a extended hiss, her hands going to the back of my head to push my face in; pressing me deeper, and her hips began to buck against me. Which only made me press down harder and deeper trying to make her cum harder as my own amazing miracle orgasm, without any stimulation, just from doing her. took me.

After that big one: as I licked her clean, wound down my own delight for now. And found myself kneeling alone with cum soaked panties at the beach.

I looked at my watch, only seven minutes had passed. So I had almost four hours to get home and get ready to meet me. In a few short hours I will have that same perfect encounter from the other side.

And if this turns out to be a loop where I somehow keep reliving this encounter from both sides every four hours. I was willing to call that the closest thing I could find to a perfect life unless they invent cloning.


	6. puckentine vagaliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puckentine invasion of the vagina aliens

 

Sam thinks I’m weird. For making friends with my Vagalien.

She stands there shouting threats at her pussy and I’m the weird one.

Maybe we just got off on a better foot because I was one of the first, and originally thought he was a Pussy Troll.

You know how parents used to put a pussy troll in their daughter’s blossom when she turned thirteen and it would bite off the dick of any boy she had sex with. And then she peed it out on her wedding day.

Well now that parents don’t do that anymore I always wondered about where the poor pussy trolls lived.

So when I was twisted round shaving and a little blue guy with pointed ears pops out to say hello, you can see my surprise. And where I would get that assumption.

He’s hairless and I always imagined pussy trolls having big bushy hair like a troll doll, but obviously that environment would not be kind to a bunch of bushy hair.

One good orgasm and he’d look like a booger man.

It was probably two days before I got mine when the very first one hit the news. In the President’s vagina, of course we didn’t know that we only knew about vagina aliens. Even the newspapers were running artist renderings that looked like enormous vaginas with metal shells that looked like half robot half hermitcrab.

It wasnt until about two weeks in when the media was finally completely honest about what we were dealing with. And by then two thirds of vagina carrying people had one. Even little kids. The idea was if she grew up with it, they’d be friends. There were already issues with soft hearted vagaliens giving kids the answers on a math test.

My stance was always there are thousands of independent organisms living in there with bacteria and natural microorganisms. Whats a two inch pussy troll make that much of a difference.

The plan was they would just live in there. Doing exactly what Pussy trolls did. Biting off any penis that came in there, and breaking any insemination apparatus. Humans would not be able to have children until their demands were met.

I’m not sure what their demands were. I didnt really pay much attention.

Tiggy, that was my vagalien’s name, Tiggy. Well Tiggy had no problem with what Sam and I would get up too. Since there were no human babies.

And since they were actually made of a really tough biopolymer, he could melt down and go through my cervix to hang out in my womb as long as i gave him warning. So he didnt even interfere at all.

Sam wasnt on good terms really with hers, though. Which pretty much meant penetration games could only be one way.   
But I could still kiss and lick her and do clitplay and surface stuff. And there was always buttplay. Plus, the fact I was more often on that side of the equation just naturally.


	7. Sam Puckett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porn warning! puckentine erotica!

How about some more of Sam the mighty nude gladiator of ancient Rome? Maybe with some butt stuff? :)

When we heard the effete and tempermental owner of the ludus, Robbishapirus, tell the beautiful Sampuckett of Gaul that she would be entering her next match in the nude. To prove she had nothing with which to cheat concealed on her person. We decided to stay and observe. Luckily it was a popular pasttime to watch the warriors practice. So no one questioned our presence. We were even able to lurk around a corner listening to her talk to Cavalentina, a Senators daughter who we would discover was her secret lover and most fanatical supporter.  
Sampuckett, you must triumph. I have made a wager with my father. If you win I will be given to you as a prize. If not i must marry who he chooses. I fear it might be Robbishapirus himself.”  
Sampuckett was stroking her face when I peeked back around the corner. “My pet, my sweet soft slave of love. I am the chosen of Katu Bodwa my people’s Goddess of Battle Fighting. I cannot be beaten in combat. I could go out there with a hairfelt sock, stuff it with butter or cheese and still I would triumph.” She leaned in close and spoke more quietly, but I was able to hear. “I welcome this decision. my people have sometimes gone into battle naked, our skin blued with woad, our hair spiked with lime. Naked to frighten our enemies and to show our faith in the strength of our gods. Get me woad and lime and I will show my mettle in the field of blood as have my mothers before me.  
The next forenoon we witnessed the girl, naked, hairy in the way of Northerners of the time. Her skin blue as a soldiers coat, her long hair grayish white with lime and standing fully extended in fat spikes. I am a woman of science and i thought she looked more hellbeast than maiden.  
She was right, she could not be beaten. Though I think it was more from her own etheric force than any joy the gods found in her. My etherglass was hidden with the travel apparatus. But I knew I must find a way to observe her through it at the earliest opportunity.  
Nine hale men she fought and bested that day. First two in single combat in sucession. Then two more were allowed to attack as a pair. First blood and more she scored upon them. Finally the prelate of the fireld announced at Robbishapirus’ command that four warriors would face her and they need only sever one of her spikes of hair and all her triumphs would be erased and they would take the match. So it was four on one and would go until they took her hair or they called defeat themselves, neither blood, nor falling, nor dire injury would stop it.  
She beat those men back as if they were children. Small nursling children, I dont even intend large and rowdy children. And each a trained and blooded warrior. All larger than she, one half again her size.  
It was so easy for her it almost looked like she was playing with them.  
In the end they each cried ‘sufficient!’ and left the field in failure.  
Later that evening, etherglass in my hand, Lady Tori and I followed Sampuckett and her senatorial prize as they took their leave.  
At my signal, my lover and I engaged and then wound the crown key of our personal luminal refraction systems. My study on the etheric field of the female orgasm had also branched into these clockwork vibration systems that would quiver mightily against our pleasure nexus. Using the created etheric energy to refract light precisely just above the surface of our skin, creating a reflective shield of etheric or orgone energy. I had coined the term orgone for etheric energy created by orgasms. My field of study. But it had found some traction on the east coast for any etheric energy field. I didn’t know if this was because of ignorance or design.  
Luckily I had created a near frictionless lubricant that kept the clockwork in our luminal refactors moving indefinitely. I actually had to create a key that disengaged the mainspring from the gears. Otherwise they’d never stop. However all of the kinetic energy in the spring releasing at once when it is disengaged cause a brief but intense buzz on our most intimate enjoyment that would flood a pair of bloomers I maust say.  
When I say frictionless lubricant I of course mean in the gears. Both my dear Tori and I are Juicy Lucys and have never required any of a sexual nature.  
The gladiatrix carried her prize up the stairs. To the loft, where we found her entering a private room. We had seen the warrior’s dormitory. I didnt know if the champion warranted special treatment. or if this was a communal room set aside for precisely this purpose.   
The blonde lay her prize on her belly on a large bed with a deep red wine raw silk coverlet. She sank down a little into the soft down mattress. She leaned over her and kissed her.  
I could think of no comparison in our time to how rare and expensive this was. This coverlet they were about to engage in very staining activities on. So I just said those words sotto voce to my lady love and she suddenly looked all the more eager to watch.  
Sampuckett began with licking the little droplets of sweat from the small of her back and the top of her round tan ass. She kissed down her bum crack. Pushed her legs up so she was on her breasts and knees, with arms slack at her sides. Her back arced back her ass and cunt presented on display. The warrior tongued her ass for a moment. Then kissing her puss quickly and rolled her over.   
She lifted and separated her legs holding them gently. Kissing and licking, touching and exploring with her lips and tongue.   
Slowly the kisses became deeper and more passionate. Her tongue coming into play. Exploring the girls lips and parting them to explore the wet sweetness beyond them. She pulled reluctantly away and looked at her. Her pussy now engorged with excitement. The lips open and ready for another kiss. She smiled to herself watching dewy beads of pre-cum wend their way around the warm moist orchid of her sex.  
She sealed the fate of an encounter she’d planned to be purely sexual, when she gave into an urge to tug at her red curls. The hair-pulling made her arch her back, then push her puss forward at her. The low moans, gasps and sighs that had been near constant to her attentions, now got louder and more impassioned.   
She, shrugged as if to say, ‘If thats what you want,’ then leaving off tugging her pubic locks she swatted her hand down flat on her slick open slit. She gave her a second firm spank and followed it immediately with a deep lingering kiss on her pudenda. Starting on the surface but eventually clearly reaching as deep into her with her tongue as she could reach. She arched, pulling away as she came, but the warrior’s hands gripped her hips and would not release, tongue fucking her as she writhed and thrashed. Finally her moans and grunts became a high keening scream. “Ahhh! Uh! Oh, Oh, Uuoooh! Sir, ah auhhhhh! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh.” It lasted about a four count, right when she looked like she was going to change gears, maybe stop for a moment, The girl stopped and her steel cord muscles drooped slack as she collapsed to the bed. A quick check showed she was conscious and she seemed aware.   
She kissed between her open lips, deep in her cunt, making her tongue and mouth extra wet. To further lube her already sopping lovehole.   
She entered her with her right middle finger. The girl initially squeaked when she entered her and it turned onto a series of short sharp moans as the warrior thrust into her slippery cunt, in and out at a medium hard fuckspeed.  
After a few gasps and moans the girl began to speak. “My Lady, my lady, please. Pause, just for a moment.”  
Sampuckett stopped and the girl was able to speak more freely. “My lady, I am your possession. Your willing adoring slave, bought and paid for with your valor. I know you prefer to act your passion upon me. But please. This evening. please allow me to pleasure you in turn.  
The warrior thought hard and with true love in her eyes and she soon gave her loveslave her wish. Allowing her to first clean her with clothes and oils and expensive foreign salves. Until the warrior lay just as naked, but now looking more beloved maiden than demon of nightmares.   
The girl’s attentions became more intimate. Her fingertips began to stroke, pet, and massage the outside areas of her lover’s furry fuckhole. Soon penetrating her with slim agile digits, that clearly knew what they were doing. Her index finger joined the first one in a quest that only she knew the final goal of. She was kissing her lad’s clit and licking it as she fingered her. Now her index finger came out and her left middle finger joined her right within her. This gave a similar but sufficiently different feeling that the gladiator’s climbing lovesounds acquired a slightly different pitch.   
She paused at maximum penetration and spread her two fingers apart deeply kissing the tiny humid tunnel she’d opened. she kissed at that hole deep and vigorously for a moment.   
I soon became aware of a fullness building in the back of her head. With my refined and practiced skills I felt it throughout my body, in the air even. There was certainly an orgasm building. Of the sort only available in a relationship of true pure love, as i myself was quite familiar with. But this warrior woman was a unique case. Her orgone was somehow different, stronger.  
The girl found her special inner spot. What would have been her prostrate in a man. And as she rose up to the first plateau, rising up toward her orgasm, the girl slid the well lubed finger removed presently from her sopping pussy up inside her fundament. As she reached the next plateau of stimulation, the girl removed her left finger from her cunt. Perhaps just for something different. Perhaps the warrior had a special passion for bumplay. Either way, this tangible pressure was building with her passion. Now with no vaginal penetration at all.  
Finger fucking her ass and passionately kissing her clit. Both girls making pleasure sounds, but Sampuckett’s were long and deep and low; groaning and grunting, occasionally moaning her name, ‘Cavalentina’, or ‘lover’ or ‘oh yes, oh fuck’.   
I knew her orgasm was coming when that was abandoned in favor of a gibbering babble of unconnected noises. Which built in volume and pitch as she increased her attentions working every anal stimulation trick she knew, as she rode her clit equally passionately. I felt the pressure build, in her, in the room, and nearly deep within my very soul.   
I raised the etherglass to my eye. Like a short fat telescope, it had six lenses that worked together to Isolate etheric energy into the visible field. It took me a year of constant work to complete and I didnt know if I could ever recreate the design. The hard science, certainly. But it was beyond that. Like flaws and occlutions of the glass that somehow make it catch the elusive wavelength.  
A frothing wave of energy was creeping up the wall. The wave kept getting higher and higher, long past when I’d have expected it to break.   
Until it was a partially visible wave of golden and bright yellow green energy swirling up the wall above her head. I could see it developing an unstable foamy appearance near the top.   
I braced myself as I saw the wave arc over and then it broke and poured right into her lap and she screamed and came hard in the girls mouth, ejaculating clear sticky fluid into her mouth along with the energy that had no where to go other than into her.   
The girl’s eyes rolled up as she came so hard and suddenly she moan screamed into her lovers lap. Her body convulsing against her.  
It even hit Tori and I overloading our luminary refraction devices, which buzzed so hard it forced us to cum with a mechanical demand that had nothing to do with what we were feeling emotionally. Which was fear, as we were appearing in this room, mid-orgasm.  
As soon as I talked our way out of this I absolutely needed this girl to assist with my work was a thought so powerful I forgot everything else.


	8. puckentine Drug Drama

Puckentine Prompt: Cat discovers Sam is doing something self destructive drugs, drinking, Cat intervenes. Dramatic and Fluffy. Must use the words "Be like your mother" and "sunshine"

"You don't need to worry. I'll never do it." Sam said.

"Be like your mother? You already are." I said, "You're doing drugs, drinking, jumping your motorcycle over every dang thing in town. Not only do you not need to jump your bike across the street, you can just drive across the beeping street. You get hopped up on goof-balls and wacky juice and you gotta jump the doodly street."

"Listen sunshine, you don't need to worry about me. Sure I take an occasional drink. Or drop a little blue somethin'. But I'm not like my mom." She argued.

"What do you mean, you almost landed right on Dice when you jumped off that speeding truck, and he fell in the shoe bush, when he dodged."

"That's just it. He didn't need to dodge. I knew exactly where I was going." Sam said.

"And you've been doing it for what two months, two years? Have you been doing your drug jumps for years? Since before you knew me, is that it?" I was really worried. I wasn't playing at all.

"Since that tuna jump happened. I got to thinking that you did it because you didn't think I could. so I went back and jumped it. Totally easy. So then I had to try something bigger and a harder jump. Just easy as can be, jump after jump. So then I decided to try jumping impaired, just to make it a challenge."

"That's just like your mom, she decided to always be impaired because life wasn't a challenge without it." I said. She was really proving my point for me.

"She said that. But it was just an excuse." Sam said.

"And you're just the same." I said.

"I'm nothing like my mom, Cat. When Melanie left, i didn't celebrate by getting so drunk I couldn't stand and flicking lit cigarettes at my other daughter telling her she's not Melanie's twin shes just the afterbirth. Just some disgusting pile of god only knows what that somehow managed to live on its own. Or when she used to burn me on the neck with her crack pipe because I couldnt find her lighter and I got smart with her and said she obviously had it if she was hittin the pipe. Burned my neck then said, 'You know, Sammy, that's a good point' as she found it under her leg.

"I know baby," I said, crying by now. "That's why I dont want you to even touch that stuff. You dont need it but I dont want you to ever need it."

"No, you're right, baby. You're right. Kissing my Kitten is more thrilling and exciting than anything I could take or anything I could do on my motorcycle. you're the only thing I ever need." Sam said, and softly kissed me


	9. Puckentine Dirty Ass to Mouth

Prompt: Puckentine with scat play, which they both love.

ATTN: PORN DIRTY LEZZIE PORN!

ATTN: SCAT PLAY!

In the beginning we would have Nice Momma and Mean Momma. Even then there were days, only by appointment because even after how much I've grown with Sam's help, there were times when it was very easy for me to believe she might not love me anymore. I knew I would love her until the end of time. but I still expected her to get sick of me or to realize I was never worthy of love to begin with.

But as long as I was the one that requested it, or Sam gave me warning to get in the mood, sometimes my subbie side wanted Momma to be really mean and cruel.

Then I bought that strapless strapon and Daddy was born. The dildo was shaped kind of like a slightly crooked L, the short arm was just under half length and just about double thickness, it filled you up and kept the shaft anchored in you. Id used it myself a couple times and it felt like it was a part of you. you may not be able to feel along the length of it but it did feel rooted inside like it was yours.

Both the dildo itself was called Daddy but so was Sam when she wore it. Because there was something about being fucked in that way that brought out the worst in me. The most perverted and depraved. Seeing it whether in a drawer or seeing Sam with a long thick cock would throw me into the dirtiest most depraved part of my subbie soul. But if I was just in that mood I would always crave being fucked like that. There was nothing Daddy could do or demand of me that it wouldn't turn me on, or would be too far.

Jade once suggested it was because of what my brother did. That I wanted to relive the abuse with someone who I trusted and knew I was in control and could stop it if I needed to. And I didn't talk to her for two weeks. So keep that in mind before you try to analyze me.

"Bend the fuck over," Sam said, pointing at the table.

"Daddy, please," I said, "Not today. My tummy has been funny and I'm not as clean as you'd like."

My pants were already down so when she smacked my ass hard it left a big hand shaped red welt on my skin.

"Don't you tell me what I like. You nasty little slut." Sam said, smacking me again. "A dirty little slut like you deserves to have to clean all her nasty fuckslime off Daddy's perfect cock." *smack* "Don't you?"

"Yes Daddy, thank you Daddy." I said, getting into it.

*smack* "Yes what, slut?" Sam asked.

"Yes I deserve it, Daddy. I deserve to have to clean your dirty cock after its been in my slut asshole." I said.

"And you will lick it and suck it clean, no matter how dirty it is?" Sam asked.

"Yes Daddy." I said. "No matter how dirty it is I will be a good slut slave and clean it with my mouth."

"And, if its extra dirty, Daddy says I want you to slowly lick it clean with just your tongue? Savoring it and showing Daddy what a nasty slut you are. And if Daddy wants you to tell him how good your ass tastes and how much you love cleaning it from his cock?" Sam asked, grabbing my throat.

I tried to nod with her holding my throat and then I whispered, "Yes Daddy, whatever you want."

Sam slapped my face lightly and said, "Why?"

I answered, "Because the only thing I like better than cleaning your filthy dick with my tongue is being forced to."

"Good girl." She said in answer. "Now bend the fuck over." She pushed me over the table while kicking my feet apart. So my legs are more open.

"Spit on my fingers, slut." she said, holding up three fingers together.

I greedily licked them, then took them into my mouth getting them all slobbery. She rammed them back into my throat gagging me and I moaned without meaning to. This was so hot.

We had only recently admitted that this turned us both on. While we were each thrilled to find out the other one was thinking the same thing. There was enough residual taboo that we had been a little over-cautious about actually trying it.

"Fuck, you're nasty, I love it." Sam said. "I was gonna stretch you out and get you ready. But after that display…" And she forced the huge thing in my tiny puckered pink fuckhole. Reaming my ass in the truest fashion. I could tell just by the feel that she had lubed it with coconut oil, probably while distracting me with her fingers. So it slid in actually easier than it would have using my saliva to ease the passage. But it still was anal with a dildo bigger than the average cock and no preparation. Even though we did ass play nearly every day and did this exact thing at least once every two weeks.

With no preparation, as the head popped into my butthole it hurt worse than I could ever have guessed.

There was an immediate sharp surface pain, almost like being stabbed in the butt that mixed and meshed with a tearing feeling. But even worse and more enduring, there was a deep ache I can't even describe.

But strangely, suddenly, I wanted it even more. It hurt but I didn't care. And its not even like I was enjoying the pain, I definitely wasn't. I guess you can find something you don't enjoy incredibly hot, if you're in the right mood.

I knew by how quickly the stabbing tearing pain was gone that I wasn't actually injured, and I wouldn't care if I was.

I needed every inch of Sam's thick shaft in my bum. Like needed it, needed it. No fucking around. I needed Daddy to use me harder and more nastily than he ever had before. Maybe even more than I could even admit to myself.

"Yes, Daddy. Fuckin stretch me open. Fuckin tear me apart. Make me scream and squeal like your fuck whore pig then shut me up jamming your dirty filthy cock in my mouth. Make me cry. Make me beg , Daddy. Make me beg to taste your filthy messy rod." I moaned and groaned already crying both with pain and with need and loving every single cathartic second.

"That's what you are. That's all you are. Just my little ass slut. My little fuck hole slut piglet. My fuckin cum toy."

As soon as she said it, I loved it. I mean I loved the nasty name calling. I loved being called a slut, a whore, a fuck hole pig; I couldn't have been happier if she was saying 'all you are is my perfect angel of love'. I couldn't have been happier or more content if she asked me to marry her right then. This was so dirty. So nasty and perverted. But so hot and perfect in this moment.

As I looked at her, back over my shoulder, I saw her standing over me looking so strong and in control. I saw that she was looking at all my drool on her spitty fingers, then she half slapped me half pushed my face forward, wiping it on my cheek.

"Fuckin take it all," She said ramming that last inch and a bit into my red and tormented asshole.

The pain flared and I loved it. I wanted to yell, 'Yes Daddy, Make me take it all. Fuckin force me. Fuckin ram it hard. Make me scream and cry and beg.' but I knew better than to tell Sam what to do, even when it was what she was doing anyway.

"Good girl. Good little anal piggy," She said in her fake nice but really evil voice. "Are you ready to taste my dirty sloppy cock from your ass?"

"Yes daddy."

"Beg for it, slut." Sam said.

"Please Daddy, Can I taste it?" I asked.

She backhanded me. Then grabbed a handful of my hair on the return swing, pulling it. "That was not begging. Beg to suck it."

I looked back into her eyes, my eyes tearing up again. "Please Daddy, I beg you. Let me taste my dirty ass off of your cock."

She pulled my hair medium hard and slapped the other side of my head with her other hand, "Saying 'I beg you' isn't begging. Open your need to me. Your need to submit to my pleasure. Your need to be forced to suck my muddy cock straight out of your own dirty punished asshole. Your need for me to force my full length down your throat. Staining your lips and tongue with your filth and making you gag and cry. Now you get one more chance to beg me. Or I will stop this right now, wash us both up and cuddle you all night while you cry with pervert subslut need. Now look into my eyes and beg to suck me."

I looked into her eyes as she stood behind me. I knew my own eyes were anime big and round as I contemplated the horror of this ending without me finishing what we started. I tried to show her my need.

I opened my suck swollen whore's lips and spoke in the voice of a woman who knew what she needed. She knew her addiction and she knew who could give it to her. In the quivery panicked voice of a junkie asking for a fix she knew she couldn't pay for and probably wouldn't get. But needed so badly, I begged, "Please Daddy, let me taste it. Let me clean my foul whore's muck from your sacred cock. Gag me, hurt me, show me I'm yours. Please make me feel it down to my belly and taste it til it stains my soul. I know I'm yours… please prove it. Please Sam. Pleeease." The last word a whine of such powerful need that she took pity on me.

She slid the full length from my asshole and pulled me back off the table, pushing me to my knees as I turned.

Finally I faced the full length of it. Hard purpley red silicone with its embossed veins smeared and streaked with my filth. The smell hit me just a bit, but I didn't hesitate or question. I opened wide, centered the head on my waiting tongue and slid it all the way back. Forcing myself deeper before she had a chance to, gagging myself. Tasting it all.

The flavor was almost nothing. Bitter but not much worse than earwax, just different. And so hot, so so hot. I have never cum from having my throat fucked until I choked and my eyes watered. I never came from that til now that is. And I came hard. My pussy, my ass, even the pit of my stomach seemed to be involved as I gagged and cried and forced the last dirty inch into my mouth. Sucking and licking it clean.

 


	10. Lady Jade's Pet  Jori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PORN  
> LEZZIE PORN  
> JORI PORN

Prompt: AU Jade and Tori. Jade buys Tori as a slave, but falls in love with her and has sex. In the end they both decide it's best if Jade keeps her instead of freeing her.

In reality my Lady Jade is everything a slave could want in an owner.

I am not someone who was raised to the collar or who took to it out of love of the lash.

I did choose a hetaera’s life. But that was because I loved to sing and dance and I did feel driven to do anything that might please people, giving affection and pleasure freely. But for me the life was as much because it was the only way a girl like me might rise to those heights and be an accessory to power even if I couldnt weild it myself.

Lady Jade was heir to the land of Westerra. Not a kingdom so much as a sworn amalgam of city-states. But she still was paid tribute  and did advise if not outright rule. Neither a figurehead nor a Queen. She was Lady Jade and no aristocrat on the globe held an analogous position to the one three generations of her family had held.

I held a deal with Daniel the slave monger. I would join the train that would be presented to her ladyship. If she purchased me, he would collect his bounty and I would enter her service. If not I would give him half that amount for his trouble and return to building my own salon and the best life as a free hetaera I could build.

I was excited when she did purchase me. Although I must admit I did have more than a moment’s thought to the fact that I was now owned and registered. If something did go wrong I would never be able to claim free status unless Lady Jade specifically granted it to me.

When she tore my shift from my body so I was naked but for sandals I was surprised but not afraid. And when she had a gold circlet locked permanently on my throat. I was pleased that she clearly wanted me as a body slave, simply because of the nudity and the value of my collar. Although it was at least nominally her right as my owner to have me work unto falling in the fields.

The next morning I was given a very soft, if fairly sheer full robe to wear when she took me out. It did very little to hide my attributes but it at least gave them a slight modesty blur.

She had yet to use me and I admit as soon as we returned to her home and reached her chamber I started trying to wiggle out of my clothes.

I was property, it was not my choice what we did or when. So I could not strip down. but wiggling in such a way that my clothes ‘accidentally’ fell off was allowed. And I had no room in my brain for concerns that I look ridiculous.

I'm not sure why I did it.

Okay, I'm not sure why I did it beyond the two reasons of: I had an almost physical need to be naked for my Lady. Plus, I suppose, I was hoping it might inspire her to make use of me.

"It's okay. It's okay, pet ." My Lady Jade said, grabbing my face and making me look at her. “I’m here, pet. Your Lady will get those nasty old clothes off you."

She quickly had me bare.

I dropped to my knees, embracing her leg in gratitude and kissing her hip.

She stroked my hair for a moment. Petting me and allowing me to touch her, which as a slave I was never allowed to initiate contact. She would have been completely within not only her rights but societal expectations to have me whipped for embracing her without leave.

"There, there, pet. Here you are. All pretty and naked for your Lady. Such a pretty naked girl."

I moved a bit and glancingly rubbed my face quickly across the juncture where her golden treasure nestled. Then I moved smoothly into a stance on my hands and knees rubbing the length of my body along her leg.

As I tried to rub my own juncture against her leg, in midst of turning, she laughed and said. “You are fooling no one, pet. You slutty girl, you are clearly trying to present to me. And doing it in the manner of a cat does not make it any less forward." Although I was looking down I could hear the smile in her voice. But just because she was amused does not mean I would not be punished. I knew this, I simply could not help myself.

She began to stroke my hungry slit softly with just her fingertips. She had not even entered me but I felt pretty full already, my slutty slavehole felt so heavy with need or want or whatever this was. So when my Lady Jade's fingers went in, it was a whole different game.

This was electric and wet and volcanic intensity flashes.

My Lady Jade's fingers felt thick and rough and strong but only because I felt so raw and sensitive a feather would have flayed my nerves.

Then she was gone and I was empty. My moan/sigh of loss sharpened to a yip when my Lady’s palm came down with a firm slap directly on my slippery slit, the second landed on the left side of my bottom then slap on the right side , then slap right on my pussy again. When she had slapped each area three times she said. “You are mine. Bought and paid for. It is not your place to behave like this without my leave or instruction.” My Lady Jade said.

“I’m sorry, my Lady.” I said. “You are right. My only wish and desire should be doing your will and I will do better I swear.”

And with that my punishment was over and she went right back to what she was doing. Stroking me and sliding her curious fingers inside.

I don't know what noises I made. I do know my Lady Jade was forced to give me a pillow from the divan to bite. I bit it gladly and dug my nails into it and screamed my joy and bubbling, bursting passion into it.

I didn't know if I could take the next one. I worried the next one might break me. But even during the hardest tidal wave of overwhelming, white light fire, I enjoyed every second.

And when she chose to find her way to my rear entrance with two juice slick digits, it was just the same. Either hole or both together, it was magic.

Wave upon wave. Every one mind-blowing, every one satisfying and every one could happily have been my last. I was thoroughly satisfied, and also thoroughly happy to take as many brain scrambling orgasms as she chose to give.

When I did happen to glance to her face,in my throes of ecstasy, she had an amused and gently mocking smile. If she wanted to make me orgasm like a dozen suns going nova in my gut because it was funny to watch me squirm and moan. I would accept that gladly.

"Thank you my Lady, thank you."

My Lady stood and taking a step away, she slapped her thigh like calling a dog. I was orgasmically boneless, but a soul deep drive to please her and a clear knowledge of my place, I managed to get up and crawl to her side. When I tried to rise she placed her hand on my shoulder holding me down. “Stay there, pet”

I crawled into the bedroom beside my regal Lady and knelt beside the bed. But my Lady kept walking through the room and into her private bath.

I quickly crawled in after my Lady. She was filling up the tub, sitting on the side. She smiled at me when I sat on the towel by her foot. "Since you have been such a good silly pet for me. You may bathe me.

As she patted my head, I moved to bury my face between her legs, smelling her. "Woot, not with your tongue you silly slutty girl. In the tub. Or are you just sniffing?"

I had not been really thinking of that, I hadnt really been thinking at all, just being in the moment. However, as soon as she said 'tongue' I took the cloth of her dress gently between my teeth and began the gently shake my head back and forth like a dog.

"Naughty." My Lady said, with a firm slap/tap on my cheek to make me drop it and then pushing my head away to the side. "If you want to lick your Lady, you let her know. Then you wait patiently to see if your Lady will allow it. Do you want to be punished?"

I nodded vigorously. The idea of my Lady Jade spanking my bare bottom or even my tender and well used pussy til they were pink or even red. Or the idea of my Lady Jade taking the strap to me, pretty much anywhere, hard enough to mark. That would be another way she could say she owned me, without speaking.

But instead she grabbed my shoulder and turned me physically until I faced the corner. Then she walked away.

"Count to ten and you can come away." My Lady said.

That was not at all what I wanted or expected, and I was almost certain my Lady knew that. I counted to ten and turned around; to the warm embrace of my Lady's thighs. She had removed her dress and was sitting on the side of the tub her legs open in invitation. She stroked my head and petted down my back as I licked her.

She tasted so good. Far better than I could have hoped or imagined. So good in fact, I could feel my own vulva getting heavy with need again just tasting and smelling my Lady Jade.

I could feel my nectar leaking a bit and I knew it was unusual for me to get this wet this fast. But a week that began with me conspiring to have myself sold into service of a woman I barely knew. But I somehow knew I needed to belong to her. So I had kind of given up my right to call anything as simple as being extra juicy unusual.

I pushed myself in deeper; licking and sucking. She tasted divine and she felt truly amazing on my lips and my tongue.

My Lady Jade leaned back and almost lost her balance into the tub. She slid off and sank to sit on a towel on the floor so she could lean against the tub. My entire undercarriage now on display as I bent lower to continue licking.

"Yes, oh yes!" I moaned into her as I licked and sucked and she pulled my hair and rode my face.

I didn't want to bring my fingers into it, because Id been crawling on the floor but mostly because it just wasn’t my place to enter her like that. But my Lady Jade understood that and she worked her own clit while I took care of licking her as deeply and thoroughly as i could physically manage.

She stopped working her clit so she could use both hands to spread herself open to me, which I really appreciated.

I said, "Thank you my Lady Jade... Thank you my Lady Jade... mmmm, ooohh, thank you my Lady Jade." Just like the 'yes oh yes'; it wasn't something I thought about. This was the first time I had been allowed to lick her and I was just truly that grateful.

In that moment I felt so grateful for the opportunity to lick her and for the assistance she gave in the form of opening up a bit more so I might get in deeper.

After her making me cum so hard with her fingers just a few moments ago.  I needed to give back. When it came to this woman, it was my nature to serve, I knew that on some level as soon as I saw her. which was why I did what I did and gave up everything I had to be sold to her.

I licked as deeply as I could and I licked around the edges. I licked her hands to thank her and I licked her hands because I liked to lick her hands and then I licked those of her fingers I was sure I tasted some juice on.

I licked the sweet bubble button of her clitoris. Then I began to lick my way down again. Then I decided I hadn't really given it it's due and came back to her button for more licking. I kissed her and licked her and sucked her until it stood out like a little pink mushroom.

I took my Lady Jade's hands away from holding herself with a whispered "please". I put them back on my head while I moved in to kiss my Lady Jade's sweet love lips.

She was clearly about to cum, but I guess she heard me and liked the idea, because her hands took a firm grip on me. Pulling and pushing my face more firmly against her.

Her moaning took on a keening almost musical tone.

I could feel and hear when she relaxed and I definitely think there was a small pulse that may have pushed a little extra flavor my way. That may have been part and parcel of her completion, or an aftercum sort of wave that relaxed some critical muscle that was holding that little wave of juciness back.

As she panted and sighed, relaxing. I was unwilling to stop kissing quite yet so I just slowed it down so as not to give more sensation than she wanted. "Mmmm. That was perfect my pet. And more than enough. If you could just press your nose against my clit firmly for like ten seconds then let it go slowly I think a little tense knot will release deep within."

I did as she asked. And she sighed and let out a little groan. As I slowly and thoroughly tried to lick her clean.

She let me play and explore for a few minutes but when I brought the pressure up a bit to where I was properly licking and nuzzling her, she put a stop to it. "That feels incredible. But the water is not growing warmer and it is certainly time for my bath.” My Lady said.

I took a wash cloth and gently washed her completely. Then used some of the massage training I had learned at the hetaera ludi. When she was relaxed and the water had begun to cool, I drained the tub and gently dried her.

No matter how badly I wanted to, I knew better than to ask my lady if i might sleep in her bed. But it was only a few moments until she instructed me to join her. So I crawled into bed with my Lady Jade and she petted me and told me what a good slaveslut I was until she fell asleep.

That was the beginning of me realizing anew each day that it was my destiny and my passion to belong to this beautiful, intelligent, perfect woman, my Lady Jade.

I was terrified a few weeks later when she said that she was looking into freeing me. Because every time I had ever heard of a slave being freed this quickly it was always freeing in shame. They failed so abominably in their duties they were freed and cast out.

I knew I was too selfish and too needy. But I had never imagined failing this spectacularly.

Then she said something about how she felt and wanting to be with me as equals and my spirit rose as quickly as it had fallen before.

Even by the time she said her chamberlain had advised her that I could never be her equal while free, I had realized that myself. Quickly followed by realizing that a mistress could be forgiven being overly taken with a slave. No different than doting on ones pet, just as she said those same words.

Then she finished by saying that if we were to be together it could only realistically ever be exactly as it was now. A Lady of birth and bearing and her pampered slave pet.

It had been a cyclone of ups and downs to my heart, but as it sank in, what she was saying. I had no choice but to weep as I smiled and kissed the hem of her garment again and again in gratitude.

 


	11. Puckentine Analversary

Prompt: Anniversary Puckentine with anal and toys galore or how ever many you can fit into the word restriction.

Once you are willing to admit to yourself that you want to sniff someone's butthole so bad you feel like crying, you're beyond the concept of dignity. not that I was ever real familiar with decency and what not. I think too much morality will mess you up. I try to aim above that kind of nonsense.

I came to terms with the fact that I was in love with my fiancee's asshole to a degree that approached fetish a long time ago. It was almost a little joke with us. That is why I thought it would be funny to celebrate the anniversary of me giving my beautiful lover her deep burgundy cat tail. Her first buttplug.

Also the first sex toy we owned, period. In those early months we made a big deal about everything we put inside each other being attached to one of us. And I like the idea of playing with flesh. I love it. But there are just too many fun toys in the world to write them off completely.

Now we liked to play. We had a very fun sex life. With roleplay and kinky frolicking. I have spanked my fiancee's bottom a nice plummy pink, with a belt, more than a dozen times. I know not every couple could say that. Now it's just a fact that I prefer to fuck cat and she prefers to be fucked. Vaginally as well, but especially anally. But as part of the playful fancy of the day, since there were dommy times when she absolutely did not fuck me unless commanded to, we decided part of the fun of this 'analversary' as we'd started to call it was she would have free reign to give as good as she got, so to speak.

So when I walked in on my sweet bride-to-be giggling and dancing from foot to foot like a little kid that had to pee, I knew something was up.

And all she'd say was. "I can't, I just can't. Oomph, Sammy, I need it so bad.'"

"Kitten, sweetie, you're all worked up. Need what, can't do what?" I asked, for what must have been the third time at least when she finally answered.

"Oh Momma. Oooohh Momma Se Llama, I need this, tonight a wild buttlove night I need to fuck you hard and be fucked twice as hard myself. I need to stretch your booty so wide I can bury my tongue inside all the way and not even touch the sides just feel the hot wet heat of you sexy bum. And I can't wait. I cant wait for all of it. I cant wait for any of it, and most of all I cant wait for this." And she held up a wrapped present. Then started dancing around holding it. half celebratory victory dance, half spazzy jerky 'I'm too excited to bear it' bounce.

It reminded me of when she went crazy with guilt and need after the ATM debacle, when that first toy was introduced that started all this. Then I was thinking of the different kind of atm adventures that ensued. First I was thinking of her bouncing and babbling on; all "oh Momma, I need it, I need it so bad." But then I got to thinking about it being her who actually suggested the ass to mouth adventures and me asking, "As in sticking your tongue up my butt or as in I make you lick my fingers clean after fingering yours? Or mine?"

And my kitten replying "It is always Momma's choice and never a slut's. But your slut can't imagine a terrible naughty greedy wicked slut like this one learning her lesson with anything less than all three."

And even though this was a celebration and not a punishment, I can't imagine her being satisfied with any less than all three tonight either.

I said as much and my girl responded, cryptically, "At least those three my beautiful, bountiful bride to be."

"Hey I'm going to be the husband, little one. You're the wifey." I said, teasing.

"I thought it was going to be bride and bride," Cat said. "I thought you were wearing a dress."

"Girl clothes, anyway." I said. I had thought more than once that I had seen weddings where they are both in wedding dresses. I'd seen ones where one was in a suit or a tux. But never one where one was in a tuxedo shirt and jacket, bombardier or bumble-shoot, the belt-y thing. and then a nice mid length skirt in like a tuxedo pants skirt style. I think that would look fantastic and that's what I hoped to wear. (My baby is an inveterate snooper and she found where I wrote this. She suggests that I'm thinking of boutonniere but that actually is a cummerbund. I spanked her sweet smooth pussy til it was hot and pink, for snooping. But that's a story for another time. I do think she's probably right about the words, though.)

I took my little sweet babygirl in my arms and said, "Where is that tushy tail of yours? That's probably the best place to start, don't you think that's probably the best place to start? All traditional and whatnot."

"I agree Sam. its right over there with the others." Cat had prepared the room I guess with her white massage sheets over both our beds, two quart sized lube pumps. She'd found a two pack of quart lubes. And every toy we had was out. she had taken Nona's bed desk and thrown a white sheet over it so it looked kind of like a fuck altar with our entire collection displayed. We didn't have much: it was just our wrapped analversary presents, her tushy tail, Daddy (our strapless strap-on), one rubber flogger with a hard plastic dildo for a handle, and three vibrators. A small, phallic shaped, one. A tiny one i didn't even understand the physics of, it was the size of two good sized vitamin pills stuck end to end. you turned it on by twisting the two halves and it was easily twice as powerful as the little peeny one. It had a silicone sleeve that went around your finger like a belt and held it. it had a cap that held it that could go over the end of any dildo and I had seen a tongue sleeve that was made for it too, but I had no idea how that stayed on with the wetness and the vibration. That tiny little capsule fucker somehow felt as powerful as the Hitachi wand next to it. Which was much bigger, but did plug into the wall so there was no worry about losing battery right at the wrong moment.

I loosened my hug on Cat but only to slip behind her so I was hugging her from the back, as I got started

Reaching around her groping and squeezing her fresh little tangerine sized titties, Slipping my hands down to pull her hipbones back toward me. Grinding on her small but surprisingly plush ass. Like a bubble but in miniature. and naked her buttcheeks were perfectly round and did stick out surprisingly for their size like maybe a volleyball cut in half rather than a basketball.

I quickly released her hip, to use my hand to sweep all her hair around and over one shoulder before reaching back to grab onto her again. Making sure she stayed as close as physically possible as I kissed her shoulder and the base of her neck.

Biting down on her right where her neck and shoulder join. "You are so fuckin sexy. Such a sexy slutty little pussycat." I licked up the back of her neck, "You make me so fuckin hot."

Cat giggled softly a tiny bit and said, "Pussycat, Sam you're gonna have to call me a bootycat today."

I moved to the side a little and pulled her skirt up to her waist. grabbing one side of her ass and spreading it open. "Don't I know it, love. You are a greedy little slut, with a hungry little butt. Isn't that right bootycat?"

She moaned in the back of her throat and said, "Oh, Sam. Please,"

"And you want me to fuck that slutty butthole, don't you kitty?" I asked.

She couldn't even answer, she was so turned on. Just knowing our plans and the maybe ten seconds I'd now spent firmly massaging her ass. Her only answer was a little "Nnngghhhaa," of longing.

I put my hand between her shoulder blades and gave her a little push. Bending her over the bed. "Bend the fuck over then, baby."

She bent over. Laying her chest and shoulders on the bed, her arms still straight down at her sides. her hands kinda nervously moving toward her ass than flopping down. Like she wanted to grab her cheeks and spread her ass open. But she wanted me to tell her to do it.

In anticipation of the day, she wore her only skirt that had a snap at the waist and then buttoned all the way down to the hem. so without moving her I had her naked from the waist down in five seconds. Her top still fully clothed in a light half-tee with her eyelet tank over it. That actually made it a little hotter for me.

I was kinda used to being demanding and commanding her, especially in these hard deep fucking scenarios. But I was kinda having fun doing it just as hard and deep, but sweetly as well.

"Babygirl, could you open your ass up for me, Just grab onto those sweet cheeks and spread it wide.

She giggle moaned, which I loved, and did as I asked. Bent over the bed, shirt on but no bottoms, her small long fingered hands gripping her ass and spreading it like the little fuckkitten she was. She looked so delicious and delightful my mouth and tongue both suddenly felt very wet. Wet enough I knew there'd be no problem sliding the little fucker right inside.

I had a bit of a thing with Cat's ass from the beginning. I think originally my little anal fetish was just because it's dirty and forbidden. And not really a fetish at all. I guess it still wasn't. Because fetish means that it is the most important part to you. People who could fuck pantyhose without the woman but a woman without pantyhose leaves them cold; that is a fetish. But the part of Cat i needed was Cat herself. It wasn't her delicious body or her fuckable ass. If she looked like Nona I would need her just as much. Which was good because she would one day, and I planned to be there for it. And it wasn't my favorite fantasy but I sure as hell was still gonna be fucking her in fifty years.

But right now I had her tight little 19 year old body and her slutty slutty ass that was so cute and tasty and smelled like cum and fucking; and I was going to use it completely.

I started at her sweet smooth cunthole already slippy with desire and just starting to get gooey with fucksauce as well. This was a celebration of anal, but this wasn't an anal only party. Starting at the bottom, which was of course the usual top in this topsy turvy world that is a fuckbaby kitten bent over her bed, holding her puckered pink butthole open and stretching it bit by bit as I played with and licked her pussy.

I began with her clit and worked my way up. I licked her tiny hard button. Noticeably bigger than it was a year and a half ago when we started this constant fucking we like to do, but it was still small enough mine was almost a little cock in comparison. I sucked at the little purpley pink fucker. Licking it and kissing it. Wrapping my lips around it and sucking it. Then I was all over it with my happy eager tongue. I pushed my tongue up into every delicate delectable fold and crease, then back to her adorable clit.

I didn't wait long to visit her little pink whorifice. I just wanted her front to know it was included. And doesn't everyone kind of do some pussy play before anal, just to show a girl its not all about the ass.

While I kissed Cat's bottom and got her relaxed, my nimble, and I must say lucky, fingers were keeping her pussy entertained. Alternating surface stroking and clit play, with actual penetration.

As I felt her start to relax around my exploring tongue, I also noticed her spreading hands were getting a tiny bit shaky. So I left off on the front play for a moment so I could use both hands to spread her cheeks and still really get in there good and deep with my tongue. While she had a bit of a rest.

I lay the pad of my middle finger across her clit so I could play with it, alternating pressure and strokes while my other hand slid two fingers inside and my tongue was pretty well buried in her asshole. Her tight pink anus, wasn't so tight anymore as it happily relaxed to let me deeper.

She liked to use the term 'gaping', but I think as long as I could easily get the full length of wet muscle of my admittedly impressive tongue up inside, it didn't necessarily have to hold open when I slid out. Not that there was going to be a lot of 'sliding out' when it was so much more fun to push deeper and deeper in.

I'm not going to say it surprised me. It surprised precisely no one who knew me in any deep way. But it was still I don't know; like interesting to me I guess. I was in a relationship with this girl, had been over a year. We were engaged now. And I was still so excited that I got to stick my tongue up her but and play with her pussy. I still got excited that I got to see her naked. Not little kid at Disneyland excited but at least little kid at chuck e cheese excited. and that's still saying a lot. I didn't get very excited about anything. And I saw her naked multiple times a day. and I fucked her with my tongue at least once a day, usually more. No… wait. At least morning and night. I'd never missed that i could remember so twice a day, often more.

But, I was still really into this. I still had almost cum twice just from what I was doing, neither of us had touched me yet, but I'd almost got there twice and I knew I would be cumming within the next five minutes without any direct contact.

Sticking my tongue up there. Then putting my fingers in my mouth to get them super wet and gently working them in as I kissed and licked her thoroughly around them.

Then as she started to be taken by the wave of her orgasm; as I double penetrated my fiancee and called her a cummy sluthole with a slutty butthole. I took my mouth away from her bottom so I could talk to her. Not far, I know she could still feel my hot breath on her. Plus of course I couldn't stand to be away long, so this was just a few sentences in between licking and deep kissing. "Oh Kitten. fuck I love you so much. You taste so fucking good. And you smell soooo fuckin good, baby. You are everything I could ever want. I'm so lucky."

As soon as I started talking she started to press back into my hands hard. Plus some deep guttural groans came up under her normal coming sounds as she ground her pussy and ass against my hands. And I pushed back, knowing she wanted it.

After she came I sat for a minute with my fingers still in her. All her muscles locked down on me. She was panting and sweating like she just ran up five flights of stairs.

I felt her muscles slowly release and I eased fingers out. Then I crawled up and lay half next to half on top of her; cuddling and comforting my girl.

But it wasn't long before. she was jumping up with a call of, "My turn!"

She had my shorts down and her tongue greedily and eagerly buried in my bumhole before I even knew what was what. She was licking and kissing it, making out with it with greedy abandon.

While her lips and tongue were doing things that could only be classified as adoring my bumhole, her hands were busy as well. Yes playing with my juicy cunt but also just sweet loving strokes all over any part of me she could reach. Long slow strokes: along my thighs, up over my bottom, pausing a minute to spread my buttcheeks so her eager tongue might reach even more deeply inside me. Then traveling down to slip past my slippery, happy slit. She kissed up each thigh to each cheek with an unhurried enjoyment then spiraled her tongue back around and finally back into my puckered pink hole while her hands walked her fingertips almost lovingly slowly. Savoring the feel of my skin. As she worked her way down to my knees and back up to my thighs.

Finally she shifted to the side as she knelt behind me. Her face turned slightly to the side, her tongue in my bung. Pleasure moans and deep tongue-tied groans coming from her. One hand stroking my bottom and lower back, her other hand slid its middle finger home, into my warm wet pussy. Her index and ring fingers slipped easily along in the natural grooves next to my lips.

Then as she slid her finger out, she pressed my lips together squeezing and gently pulling them as she rubbed my pussy and ate my ass. then slid her middle finger back in, this time joined by its index neighbor.

When she moved from her knees to sitting behind me, I knew she was settling in for a long time. Rubbing the roof of my vaginal barrel, which would be the floor of me in my current position. I knew exactly what she was trying to do, she was the one who taught me about g-spot play.

She was reaching in, finding the area behind my pubic bone, finding the place where the tissue took on a honeycomb texture. This would mean she was stimulating stimulating my g-spot. She was rubbing firmly all around the barrel of my entire cunt. While at the same time moving her other thumb down next to my clit.

Loudly and passionately gobbling my butthole throughout.

Her last movement, as she prepared to chase my orgasm down hard, she slipped a third finger in.

I was so open in the back, relaxed and her questing tongue had sunk that last inch inside me. My anus lightly clinging around the base of her tongue. Plus I was so slippery in the front that I took the third easily, although I certainly felt the stretch.

Then she moved her outside hand back down to my clitoris like a pink straw mushroom of a little dick; rubbing around it, her fingertips were plenty slippery enough and my clit was surely covered with enough bliss butter; they slid smoothly around and over it. Teasing it. Then she began to rub it directly as she began to rub and press on my G spot and around my entire urethral sponge.

The whole time she is moaning almost louder than I was, saying "Oh yes, oh yes!" With her tongue buried entirely in my rectum. So it came out "Uh yeh, uh yeh," But I could feel the vibrations trying to speak made in her tongue and all through my entire undercarriage.

Also her other hand is working my clit with impressive skill.

I moaned deep and guttural from the back of my throat, it felt so good Then I collapsed the rest of the way onto the bed, which luckily held me in the same basic place. Maybe an inch forward and an inch closer to her. Giving my bum just a bit more when I thought I had all of her, no complaints there.

I bucked back, grinding my bottom into her face. If anything me riding her face seemed to turn her on more.

Which turned me on more and the clit work and anal frenching came together to start me on a tsunami cum that made the little lovely ones Id had so far look nonexistent in comparison.

Her fingertips were tracing firm deliberate concentric circles focused on my clitoris. Her three fingers inside me were now moving in a scooping, pulling, motion over my spot and surrounding area.

I could feel my entire undercarriage clench then clench again. like flexing but only releasing halfway before the next one and I may have screamed before it hit me like a supernova. Flashes of white light and pleasure so intense it was like the same lightning flashes inside my flesh. As I released completely I barely felt my squirting fluid hitting my calves.

But she wasn't done, she tossed one of the white cleanup towels across my legs and had the tushy tail up my butt in just a moment.

As it turns out, my greedy ass practically took it away from her and sucked it up.

"Gosh Sammy. Apparently your bummy doesn't feel she gets played with enough." She said.

"Maybe Kitty, or maybe you're just so good at this, and I love you so much, my body cant help but go crazy for your naughty attentions." I replied

I felt Cat put her hand back there. She took hold of the base off the tail and wiggled it in my bottom just to be playful, but still it felt so good i moaned and pushed back against her.

"My my, Momma. It would seem your kitten isn't the only little butt slut in the room." Cat said.

I wasn't even in a place I could respond with words. Just moans and low deep grunts and pushing back, trying to make her fuck me with the plug.

"You like that don't you, Mommaslut?" Cat said. "Horny Momma fuckhole, that's what you've got here, don't you." She started fucking my with the plug the ridge of it popping in and out of my greedy ass.

"Ungh, yes baby." I said. "Oh, yes, just like that." As she it in and out of me, over and over in a blur of aching and stretching, stretching and fullness.

I felt her eager pleasing fingers in my pussy as she plug-fucked my asshole. I came suddenly and hard. Harder than I had a moment ago, when I squirted, in someways. It was deep and strong and went on and on. Making my asshole spasm in unison with the whole inside of my pussy, making my hips buck, out of my control.

"Oh yeah, such a sexy little buttslut, Sammy. I'm impressed and so crazy turned on." Cat said "You're so wet. Its like playing in a bowl of cum." As her fingers thrust in and out, then went in deep and pressed inside me, tracing circles.

I cant honestly say I was sure the previous one was finished when I started to cum again. I was making some sort of moan shout, and then bit down on a pillow so I could scream it out, which honestly made it better. Like it released something I was holding back. Just scream cumming into a pillow as she fucked me hard, front and back.

I don't know how long I was cumming. I just know that after a bit of time completely swept away with the sensation I came back to consciousness with Cat slipping her fingers out slowly and gently. She reached across me toward the toy table, saying, "If you cum like that this soon I cant wait to get the strap on in and properly fuck your asshole hard."


End file.
